Vinylica Beatz
Vinylica Beatz is a new racer from the game Sugar Rush. She came with an extension pack to the game which included 9 new racers, . She is based on liquorice all-sorts, her fans are liquorice all-sorts and she drives a kart called the "Liquorush". Bio "Vinylica is a quite and mysterious gothic girl who loves to blast music through her headphones as she zooms down the racetrack. She's a well known club DJ in Sugar Rush and is recognised for her unique style almost everywhere. She spends most of her time chilling out by herself or with friends listening to music, and when she hits the track, her giant monster kart will send you flying off the course!" Appearance Vinylica has very pale pinkish skin with greyish-purple eyes. She has charcoal black hair with a neon blue highlight in the shape of a lightning bolt. She wears a lot of black eyeshadow and black lipstick, matching her gothic theme. She wears a set of heaphones made of two liqourice all-sorts pieces and a black liquorice vine. She wears a black t-shirt with two speakers on it as a pattern, one yellow and the other pink, and a blue jacket with black streaks. She has a pink, black and white skirt which resembles a liquorice all-sorts piece, and black cross hatched leggings. She has black high boots with grey straps, and a liquorice vine for soles. Like Jack , Vinylica is usually seen with her hands in her pockets with a relaxed expression on her face. Role in the game When the racers were added to the game, Vinylica didn't talk much to the other racers and followed Flosstia and the group. She prefered to hang out with her friends rather than race, but she is very skilled in racing and often knocks other players off the course when driving. She is doesn't have any enemies and is good friends with the other 8 racers from her extension pack, and often spends time with Jack the most (because of their quite nature). Kart Vinylica's kart, the "Liquorush", is a large, monster truck type vehicle, making it very heavy and powerful. It's body is a pink, black and white square all-sorts piece and the wheels are all-sorts wheels, coloured pink and yellow. The spoiler and exhaust pipes are made of liquorish vines, and the seat is also made of an all-sorts piece. The Liquorush is one of the biggest and most powerful karts in the game, as well as the loudest. Trivia *Her first name would be "Liquorra B-Twist". Gallery Vinylica.JPG Vinylica.jpeg|Vinylica next to the "Liquorush" IMG_0244.JPG|Liquorush IMG_0392.JPG|Group photo of the 9 new racers added to Sugar Rush IMG_0508.JPG|Group photo of the 9 new racers genderbent. Vinylica's male name is 'Vinyloco' which was nicknamed 'Vinylcent' haliboot_icon_set_by_geovanni_eklipz-d67q7mo.gif|Icon set by Geovanni-Eklipz. Vinylica is far right vinylica_beatz_by_thelonelyangel11-d608m5h.jpg|by TheLonelyAngel11 Tumblr mx1p00IAS31sqwhodo1 r1 500.jpg|Vinylica with Marsholla by Toffetia123 bassets-liquorice-allsorts-993778953.jpg|Liquorice all-sorts _art_trade__i_see_notes_by_stevensparkaholic-d6ifb34.jpg|by StevenSparkaholic Racers list 2.png|Vinylica on the Jumbotron by Toffetia123 Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Females Category:Racers Category:Sweetie Rush Racers Category:Haliboot's characters